Purriana Grande
Genevieve Rhiannon Grande-Watterson, better known as Purriana, is a major character in the series. She is Gumball's, Mabel's, and Rayona's fashionable quadruplet sister. She is a former child actress who came back home after the series she starred in was cancelled. While snotty, egocentric and stuck-up, Purriana is actually a mislead and kindhearted tween/teen who doesn't know any better due to the fact she was distanced from her family and had a more restrictive childhood. History Nicole and Richard only expected one more child, but got around with quadruplets. Purriana was supposed to be born first, but Mabel was slippery and got out first. She then has changed places with Rayona and Gumball and was the second born quadruplet. Purriana has always been the center of attention of her family (despite the fact all quadruplets were, more or less). She was the most outgoing out of her siblings, even rivaling Mabel. She would always get jealous whenever her sibling got something she doesn't have. For example, she "scolded" Richard for buying Gumball a fish and for not buying her a cat... Unfortunately for her the awesome Store didn't have live cats for sale. She would attend all the pageants around the state not only because the Wattersons were running out of money, but because she enjoyed winning every single one of them. Upon discovering her, famous teen sitcom director Albert Albertson suggested Nicole and Richard to let her star into her own series. They agreed under several conditions: he should let Purriana talk weekly to her siblings via video chat, let her come during holidays and he must give them a lot of money. After roughly five or six years, the series got cancelled, and Purriana returned home. Initially, Gumball, Darwin, Mabel and Rayona were annoyed with her demeanor so they made up a plan in order to humble her. Apperance Purriana is a rather curvaceous blue cat with curvy, long russet hair which is usually let loose and occasionally tied into a side ponytail with a golden ring. She usually tends to change her outfit every episode Her most notable attires consist of: *A dirty pink woolen top with an indigo skirt with two teal and aqua stripes on the edges, black flats and a crystal necklace; *A beige cardigan over a white dress, black leggings and light green floats; *A turquoise sleeveless sweater, a denim skirt and black sneakers; *A golden yellow dress shirt with coral pink stripes and brown sandals; *A pink frilly off-the-shoulder top underneath a denim jacket, black jeans and brown suede boots; Personality Purriana is cocky, extroverted, charismatic and down-to-earth but egoistic, stuck-up, self-centered and impertinent. She can get envious easily, and she brags a lot her beauty her qualities, and so on. The reason she gets into arguments with Rayona (which happens more than one would think) is her unjustified air of superiority and how annoying she can be at times. Purriana loves being the center of the attention, even in situations that have nothing to do with her. She is health-conscious, as she tends to eat a balanced diet, to keep her reputation. She does have a lot of talents (such as singing, tapdancing or acting) but tends to make mountains out of molehills and to say she is the best in her things. Purriana is blind to criticism. She believes almost everything she does must be considered "correct" and can blow a fuse whenever people offend her somehow. Her overall world aspect is rather twisted and bound to change whenever she feels someone wronged her. She doesn't have a full grasp of accepting others' opinions and would believe her thoughts are superior. This is a result of being overpraised back when she was starring in her own series and growing in an environment with strangers rather than with family and close friends. Purriana can be naive, silly and humorous and actually pretty nice to people when needed. She used to show this side more as a kid, but, as she grew apart her family, it was mostly replaced with her current bratty characterization. She has interests someone like her would consider "vanilla" such as baking or reading comics, and secretly despises crowded places (because of her experiences behind the scene), but has to hide them somehow so she won't end up being seen as a hypocrite or becoming the butt of the jokes of her siblings. She seeks to be loved by her peers without changing her personality to be more likeable, but rather expecting others to change their own. She and Nuttels are, unsurprisingly, frenemies because, despite the former's saltiness is no match for the latter's bitterness, they have more things in common than they think and actually tend to show some loyalty and mutual understanding Relationships Family Quotes Trivia *For a time she went by Purriana Grande-Watterson ("Grande" is part of Nicole's maiden name) for the sake of publicity. She likes her mother's maiden name more than her legal one, which she had to return to once her contract ended. *Her name is based off of Ariana Grande. * She apologized to Mabel about her attitude towards her in The Glee at the end of "The Celebrity". *She's the second oldest among her quadruplets: Mabel is the eldrest;Rayona is the third and Gumball is the youngest; *Her tail reacts depending on her mood. For example; when she is happy, it flaps, when she is excited or in love, it forms a heart or swirls. But when she is sad, it twirls slowly and droops on the floor. *She likes baking with Anais and Darwin. *She claims she has a 5" katana and knows how to use it blindfolded. It's unknown if she actually can do that, or she was just bragging. * She actually had a not-so-secret crush on Andy. Andy "somehow" likes her back according to The Prom (CandyAnaisWatterson777), but seems to be an one-time thing as they usually have a friendly rivalry. * It's revealed in The Acceptance that she secretly despises slumber parties. * She is a self-proclaimed contortionist. While she is pretty athletic, it's unknown if this is an actual fact. * She is one inch smaller than Mabel. Rayona is as tall as her. *She secretly hates Elmore because of its weirdness but doesn't have the guts to say it publicly. * Despite being curvy, she is a little bit slender than her siblings due to her (bordeline obsessive) health-consciousness. However, she yearns for eating sweets and fast-food (such as anything from Joyful Burgers) but she is stricter with her diet than she should. *Purriana uses a ridiculous amount of hair spray to keep her hair firm and voluminous. Gallery quaddies.png Purrianashighnote.jpg|Purriana's high note in "The Glee" GumballGirl.jpg|Purriana's first drawing. YoungPurriana.jpg|Purriana 6 year old in a beauty pagent. THE DRESS MAKES HER LOOK SO FAT! PurrianaBetaDesign.jpg|Her beta design NinjaPurriana.jpg|Purriana in ninja style Purriana.png PP-DEAR.png|Purriana by Gumblinasuv46. Hope you like it!! D:) Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Watterson Family Category:Watterson Quadruples Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Gumbaverse